Talk:Unnamed USS Voyager personnel
Science Officer (Jordanian prince) The entry for the science officer played by the then prince of Jordan says he's an ensign, but his rank in the picture looks suspiciously like Lt. J.G. Any clearer shots? -oids Being we do not know specifically that these representative members are specifically Humans or Vulcans, shouldn't we refer to them as just being human''oid'' and vulcan''oid''? I did this some time back with the vulcanoid nurse, and before I make the sweeping changes I want to make sure nobody disagrees significantly. Simply put, the Humans listed could conceivably be Edo, Iotian, Capellan, Takarian, Mari, or any number of very Human looking species. And we are know that there are several vulcanoid species that we are aware of, and possibly even others that we aren't. Shouldn't we err on the side of the unknown and just state what we know? — THOR ''=/\='' 21:20, 31 January 2006 (UTC) *A good point, but perhaps to avoid even more error, why not remove the mention of "Human" all together? My recent additions (Two of the latest security/tactical personel for example) do not mention the species of the crew, thus preventing error. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 21:25, 31 January 2006 (UTC) :I have no problem with calling Vulcan looking charactes, who were not specifically called Vulcans, "Vulcanoids". Same with Humans and Humanoids. Vulcanoids are Humanoids, so Vulcanoids would be more specific than calling them all humanoids. --Bp 01:40, 4 September 2006 (UTC) Others A few more unnamed people: - The 'astrogation plotter' - Janeway mentioned they needed a new one in an early episode, implying that the original was killed probably in the transfer to the Delta Quadrant. - Transporter operator - "Caretaker" - The Japanese looking gold uniformed woman that gets a pat on the shoulder from Chakotay after she saves him from his ship. - Guy in suit - "The Killing Game" - There was a human guy in suit on the main biobed in sickbay. - Injured crewman - "Relativity" - The sciences guy laying on the floor that Braxton trips over. Rigel V for Vulcanoids (copied from User talk:Foravalon by Foravalon) Please stop adding references to Vulcanoids coming form Rigel V. The Vulcanoid species living there, Rigelians, look nothing like Vulcans. The only other possible candidate that I know of for a race in the system, the Rigellians, also do not look like Vulcans. These Vulcanoids are not from Rigel V, and we should not speculate as to their origins. --OuroborosCobra talk 09:11, 3 September 2006 (UTC) The Vulcanoids shall be vulcan again These Vulcanoids, they look vulcan to me, and that is enough evidence for these unnamed humans. The only evidence that they are not vulcans is an "apparent" lack of telepathy, and one smiling. *Stadi was a betazoid, and yet was also not listed as a telepath. That list was incomplete, and therefore not a valid argument. *V'tosh ka'tur vulcans were not devoid of emotion. While we have notheard of them for a long time, there is no reason to believe they do not exist, and that if they still do, they would be banned from starfleet. Therefore, smiling is ok for being Vulcan as well. For these reasons, they are going back to being Vulcans. --OuroborosCobra talk 09:37, 3 September 2006 (UTC) But is it logical? "An ancestor of Spock once maintained that if you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains - however improbable - must be the truth." Rigel is a diverse system known to have multiple Native Species as well a numerous Colonies. For you to say that there are only two types of Rigellians, however many "l's" we use is not only inaccurate but just as baseless an assumption as you claim that I am making for my argument. *Fact: Rigel contains Colonies and Native worlds. *Fact: Rigel V has at least a partially Vulcanoid population. *Fact: Neither the Rigelian species from ENT, or the Rigellian Chelon are remotely Vulcanoid like Mintakans or Romulans; even Remans have more traits in common. *Logical assumption: the Vulcanoid Rigellians, are just like a multitude of other referenced, extant, but unseen species. There is little reason to believe that either of the species you've referenced are the only residents of Rigel and even less reason to believe that either of them are the Vulcanoids referred to elsewhere. The list containing Lon Suder but not containing Stadi is ambiguous as well. The Vulcanoid Maquis was not among those crewmembers being held in transporter stasis. Therefore, a few possibilities present themselves, Stadi may have been an Empathic Betazoid like Deanna Troi, not Telepathic. OR more likely, the list in question, reflecting Voyagers significant passage to the Delta Quadrant also reflected Stadi’s death, as well as those of the other crewmembers. But why not Suder’s, you ask? Plausible deniability, Suder’s death was actual, Vorik's, Tuvok’s, and Jarot’s was not. Janeway’s inclusion of Suder’s name in the list of Living Crewmembers allowed for her to imply that the list had not been updated and that All of Voyager’s telepaths did not just happen to conveniently die all together on the same shuttle shortly before entering Devore space with no one mentioning it. Your argument pertaining to the V'tosh ka'tur is valid. But they are just as Vulcan as Romulans and likely, especially 200 years removed, just as culturally distinct, referring to them as simply Vulcan is therefore just as inaccurate as referring to a Romulan as such. Not all species identical to humans are humans, so we should use the more general “humanoid” in referring to them. I will gladly cease to refer to Rigel V as an origin world for these crewmembers, that is a baseless assumption, but these women cannot reasonably be referred to as simply Vulcan, the canonical support is against that assumption not for it. For the sake of the Argument I’m removing the speculation from the page altogether. And hey, just to check in, I’m loving this talk, it’s my geeky bread and butter, please don’t feel harshly or get the vibe that I’m being harsh, I’m just having some fun exploring this stuff I love. Compadres, yeah? —Foravalon. 14:34, 3 September 2006 (UTC) :Just popping in to correct a statement here – Deanna Troi was both empathic AND telepathic (Star Trek Nemesis). Okay, as you were. --From Andoria with Love 22:39, 3 September 2006 (UTC) ::I think the distinction TNG drew between telepathy and empathy was something along the lines of the ability to read thoughts of various species vs only being able to feel others' emotions. I think in Nemesis all Deanna did was hone in on the connection the Viceroy had previously made with her to try and zero in on the Scimitar's cloaked location, an impressive feat nonetheless! But leaving her still just an empath. --friendly angel foravalon 3 September 2006 (UTC) :To quote Shinzon in the film: "Deanna Troi, of Betazed; empathic and telepathic abilities; ship's counselor. All this I knew, but I never knew you were so beautiful..." To which Riker responded "You seem quite familiar with our personnel." So, take that as you will. ;) --From Andoria with Love 00:30, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :::Seeing as Vulcanoid is a term made up by us, and that we have not seen a species in the Voyager era that look like Vulcans but are not, I'm calling them Vulcans. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:05, 2 December 2006 (UTC)